


Kribbeln

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Drabbles von A bis Z [12]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Quadruple Drabble, kitsch
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Quadruple-Drabble zum WortKribbeln.





	Kribbeln

**Author's Note:**

> Warnung: Purer Kitsch.

Das erste Mal hatte Boerne das Kribbeln im Bauch gespürt, als Thiel und er sich erst seit wenigen Tagen gekannt hatten. Ganz kurz nur, ganz schwach, aber es war doch deutlich spürbar gewesen.  
Da hatte Boerne sich aber noch keine großen Sorgen gemacht. Er fand seinen neuen Mieter und Kollegen eben nicht gerade unattraktiv, da konnte es schon einmal ein bisschen kribbeln, war doch nicht schlimm.

Das zweite Mal hatte er das Kribbeln gespürt, als er zu lange und intensiv in Thiels Augen geschaut hatte. Da hatte er lieber schnell weggeguckt. Aber auch da hatte er noch keine Panik bekommen. Thiel hatte eben wirklich furchtbar schöne Augen, da konnte es schon einmal ein bisschen kribbeln, wenn man zu lange und genau hinsah.

Das dritte Mal war es aufgetaucht, als er Thiel etwas erklärt hatte, und der ihm zwischendurch die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte. Weggucken hatte in diesem Fall nichts gebracht. Und dann war er allmählich doch arg beunruhigt gewesen.

Beim vierten Mal war das Kribbeln viel stärker als vorher gewesen, und hatte viel länger angehalten. Selbst als Thiel schon längst nach Hause gegangen war, hatte er immer noch an sein halbes Lächeln denken müssen.

Irgendwann hatte er dann mit dem Zählen aufgehört, weil es ständig gekribbelt hatte. Mal stärker, mal ein wenig schwächer, aber ständig. Jeder flüchtige Gedanke an Thiel hatte ausgereicht, um die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch aktiv werden zu lassen. Jedes Schimpfen von Thiel hatte dafür gesorgt, dass seine Laune etwas schlechter geworden war. Jeder kurze Berührung von Thiel hatte seinen Körper innerlich in Flammen gesetzt.

Als das Kribbeln angefangen hatte, ihm immer öfter nachts den Schlaf zu rauben, entschloss er, dass es so nicht mehr weiter gehen könnte, und er wurde mutig.

 

Es kribbelte immer noch ständig. Morgens, wenn Thiel ihm nach dem Wachwerden anlächelte, wenn sie gemeinsam frühstückten, wenn er Thiel nach der Arbeit abholte, und der ihn zur Begrüßung küsste, wenn sie sich nach einem Streit wieder versöhnten, wenn Thiel sich vor dem Fernseher in seine Arme kuschelte, wenn sie nach dem Sex miteinander schmusten, wenn sie sich gegenseitig zuflüsterten, wie viel sie einander bedeuteten, wenn sie Hand in Hand durch Münster liefen, und Thiel von zu Zeit ganz kurz mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken strich, abends, wenn sie sich zusammen ins Bett legten, wenn sie sich verliebte Blicke zuwarfen.

Ja, es kribbelte immer noch ständig. Und das fand er sehr schön.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Mann, nach all dem Kitsch brauche ich gleich erst einmal noch einen Kaffee. :-D


End file.
